


Jealousy

by Hester_Of_Ravenswood



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hester_Of_Ravenswood/pseuds/Hester_Of_Ravenswood
Summary: Anadil wants to make Hester jealous so she’ll make a move.





	Jealousy

Hester turned around to look at Anadil, intent to silently ask her take on something that had happened in class.

 

But Anadil was already talking to... Mona.

 

Hester frowned for a moment before looking back at the teacher.

 

She glanced at Anadil out of the corner of her eye.

 

She snickered at something Mona had said.

 

Hester's stomach twisted and growled lowly.

 

She ignored Anadil for a minute and missed the albino witch sneaking a glance at her as well, eyes narrowing.

 

Hester wondered why Anadil was spending so much time with Mona today.

 

Usually she would hardly speak to anyone that wasn't her or Dot.

 

It was weird to not have all of Anadil's attention on her.

 

Usually she was the soul focus and Anadil was hers.

 

It made her feel oddly... angry?

 

But it wasn't quite anger.

 

She raised an eyebrow as she continued to try and classify what she was feeling.

 

~

 

Anadil shot another glance at Hester.

 

She wasn't sure why she was doing this.

 

She just wanted to have Hester... be jealous.

 

She wanted Hester to show that she cared about having Anadil's attention.

 

But so far Hester hadn't done anything.

 

She tried not to be disappointed.

 

She heard the wolves howl to signal the end of class and she stood.

 

Hester stalked over and thrust Anadil's bag at her.

 

Anadil caught it and looked at Hester, eyes goin a bit wide.

 

"Come on. We don't want to be late," Hester growled out.

 

Anadil followed her out and saw the tattooed witch glare at Mona.

 

Anadil found herself smirking.

 

It was working!

 

~

 

Anadil did the same thing in their next class.

 

Instead of talking to Hester, she talked to Arachne.

 

Hester bristled at her desk.

 

What was Anadil up to?

 

She glanced at her every once in a while before growling and trying to focus on the teacher.

 

~

 

This pattern went on for two more classes before anyone said anything.

 

And the person that mentioned the elephant in the room was not either of the two that really should have.

 

It was Arachne.

 

"Ani, what are you doing?" she asked.

 

Anadil glanced back at her, having been side eyeing Hester.

 

"What do you mean?" Anadil asked.

 

"Why are you trying to make Hester upset?"

 

Anadil blushed slightly and gave Arachne her full attention.

 

"I'm not."

 

The one-eyed girl gave her a serious look.

 

"Are you trying to make her jealous?"

 

Anadil looked down.

 

Arachne sighed and shook her head.

 

"Just tell her you like her," she continued.

 

Anadil's head shot up and she stared at Arachne in shock.

 

"What?" she hissed.

 

Arachne rolled her eyes.

 

"Trying to make her upset isn't going to make it any easier to tell her you have a crush on her."

 

Anadil turned bright red and her finger flowed a bright green color.

 

"I don't have a crush on her!" she hissed.

 

Arachne raised an eyebrow.

 

Anadil continued to glare at her, but Arachne didn't seem to be affected.

 

Anadil felt her heart beating faster as she thought about it.

 

But she couldn't have a crush on her.

 

They were just friends.

 

But that made her heart sink.

 

She shook her head and put her face in her hands.

 

Arachne patted her shoulder awkwardly.

 

She leaned down to whisper in Anadil's ear.

 

"If it helps, she looks like she wants to kill me right now."

 

Despite Anadil's embarrassment, she glanced up at Hester.

 

She saw her glaring daggers at Arachne.

 

Even in her completely terrified state, Anadil found herself smiling slightly at the look on Hester's face.

 

She had it bad.

 

She burrowed her face back into her hands.

 

~

 

Hester heard the wolves howl and this time she snatched onto Anadil’s wrist, practically pullin the albino witch out of the classroom behind her.

 

She didn’t notice the pink shade of Anadil’s face.

 

She couldn’t seem to think about anything but how upset she had gotten about Anadil paying anyone else attention.

 

Usually, it was the two of them (plus Dot) against the world.

 

But now Anadil was suddenly... not ignoring her, but... well, yeah, ignoring.

 

And Hester didn’t like it.

 

Not at all.

 

She had even seen Anadil talking to Vex of all people earlier!

 

That disgusting little excuse for a Never!

 

It had made her almost curse the boy right on the spot.

 

That was her Ani.

 

She felt heat rush to her face at the thought.

 

Of course, Anadil wasn’t hers.

 

Of course.

 

Anadil was just her best friend.

 

Nothing more.

 

She frowned and tightened her grip on Anadil’s wrist as she pulled her through the halls to lunch.

 

Anadil was still blushing and looking at Hester’s hand on her wrist.

 

Hester lets go of Anadil’s hand and flops onto the bench.

 

Anadil felt a bit of regret that she didn’t expect to be reciprocated by Hester.

 

~

 

Anadil knew Arachne was being smart and she should just tell Hester.

 

But it was so much easier to ignore the problem (and therefore Hester).

 

Instead, she continued to give others her attention (occasionally the boys in their class).

 

Hester was almost steaming from the ears by the end of class that day.

 

After the final one, Hester grabbed Anadil by the shirt collar and tugged her out of the room without either of their bags.

 

“Hester, w-what are you doing?”

 

Anadil knew she was blushing, but she couldn’t help it.

 

Hester didn’t respond until she shoved her into a supply closet.

 

It was a tight fix and the two were shoved up against each other.

 

Anadil couldn’t make her racing heart slow down.

 

“Hest-“

 

She was cut off as Hester pulled her forward and connected their lips.

 

Anadil froze.

 

Hester didn’t let that deter her.

 

She pulled Anadil closer in the small room and the albino finally realized this was real life.

 

She grabbed onto Hester and deepened the kiss.

 

Anadil could have done this forever, but Hester suddenly pulled back violently.

 

Anadil stumbled as Hester threw open the door to the supply closet and grabbed onto her hand, pulling her out.

 

She would have fallen if Hester hadn’t steadied her at the last second.

 

When she was sure Anadil was alright, she was off again.

 

Anadil had no idea what was going on or where they were headed, but she couldn’t really care.

 

Because Hester had just kissed her.

 

She blushed and looked over at her frie-well, she wasn’t sure what to refer to Hester as right now.

 

She needed to ask later.

 

That’s when Hester pulled to a stop.

 

Anadil looked up and saw they were in front of the staircases that led everyone to their rooms.

 

Hester was scary enough that nobody tried to push past her and instead everyone just stopped to see what she was doing.

 

Anadil heard murmurs of Nevers asking why they were holding hands.

 

Anadil glanced over at Hester questioningly.

 

Hester looked back at her and had her evil smirk.

 

It made Anadil’s knees go weak, but at the same time she knew to be wary.

 

She’d seen that look before and things never ended well (whether for them or for whoever Hester was planning to get revenge on... usually the latter).

 

And then, just like that, Hester wrapped an arm around Anadil and pulled her back into a kiss.

 

The albino was flying.

 

She didn’t remember (and if she had she wouldn’t have cared) that the entire school (perhaps even including the faculty) was watching the two of them.

 

Hester pulled away far too soon.

 

She glared at everyone who was watching.

 

“Ani is mine and anyone who thinks otherwise can take it up with me. Any takers?”

 

There was a stunned silence.

 

Hester nodded.

 

“Then I expect that none of you will lay a finger on her.”

 

Hester turned on her heel and pulled Anadil along by the arm she still had around her waist.

 

Anadil was still far too much in shock to do or say anything and it seemed like everyone noticed.

 

“Hester already has her whipped,” a voice snarked.

 

Hester’s glowing red finger raised and, without looking back, Hester cursed the Never that dared say such a thing.

 

There was a yelp and laughter from their classmates...

 

But Anadil didn’t know what had happened because she couldn’t take her eyes off of her new girlfriend.

 

Hester glanced back at her and gave her that same smirk.

 

Anadil was shocked her knees didn’t give out right there.

 

Perhaps that Never was right.

 

But Anadil was okay with that.


End file.
